


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°35 : Un nouvel Avenger

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crack, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Spider-Man réalise enfin son rêve d'intégrer les Avengers, et se paie désormais la tête de Nick Fury, qui avait recalé de nombreuses fois sa candidature pour l'Avengers Initiative. (Cf. drabble n°9 de cette série, « Déguisements »)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « The Pure & The Tainted » de Blue Stahli
> 
> Remarque : Vous vous souvenez du neuvième drabble de ce recueil, intitulé « Déguisements », dans lequel Spider-Man tentait désespérément de rejoindre les Avengers mais qui se heurtait à un Nick Fury pas tout à fait d'accord ? Bah, voilà le drabble qui répond à celui-là, maintenant que « Civil War » a en quelque sorte réalisé le rêve de Peter ^^'

Spider-Man avait toujours rêvé de rejoindre le groupe très fermé des Avengers. Il avait même tenté de postuler plusieurs fois pour intégrer l'équipe, mais, à chaque fois, Nick Fury l'avait jeté dehors, peu importe le déguisement que Spidey avait revêtu pour le tromper.

Son rêve s'était finalement réalisé lorsque Iron Man en personne lui avait permis de prendre part à la Civil War, dans son camp à lui. Certes, il n'était pas devenu un Avenger à 100 %, étant donné que l'équipe s'était fracturée, mais il avait eu l'immense honneur de se battre en compagnie de ses héros – et contre eux, également.

Lorsque les chemins de Spidey et de Fury s'étaient de nouveau croisés, le jeune homme s'était donc ouvertement payé la tête de l'ancien directeur du SHIELD. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, pensa Peter Parker en regardant l'expression lasse de l'homme au cache-œil.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 149. Oups... on va dire que c'est votre cadeau de Noël arrivé en avance, et que c'est pour ça que ce drabble est beaucoup trop long xD
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Spider-Man a rejoint les Avengers... mais « d'un certain point de vue » seulement ;)  
> Et j'ai malencontreusement oublié de poster ce drabble hier soir, alors je vous l'offre avec 24 heures de retard ^_^'


End file.
